1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As generally practiced, paper sheets having presentation materials printed on their front sides and explanatory text data printed on their back sides are handed out, meanwhile a presenter displays presentation materials on a display apparatus such as a projector and orally gives explanation about the materials, which are conventional styles employed when a presentation is made.
However, it is such annoying for reviewers of handed-out paper sheets having presentation materials and explanatory text data printed thereon, to be required to read the explanatory text data, turn the pages and carry the sheets with them, which is a unresolved problem.
Meanwhile, it is such a burden for a presenter to display presentation materials and orally give explanation about the materials, which is also an unresolved problem.
There is an apparatus suggested by Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-070523, which executes a character recognition process about inputted texts; converts obtained text data into voice data; and outputs the voice data.
Furthermore, there is a system suggested by Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-057327, which records information of images into a predetermined memory area; embeds in a part of the memory area, related information to explain the images as an electronic watermark; and outputs the related information by voice when the images are displayed.
Furthermore, there is an art disclosed by the Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-110841, which extracts voice information embedded in images.
However, with the art described in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-110841, inputted texts are just outputted by voice, and it is not applicable to the use of displaying images and giving brief explanation about the images. Generally, it is required for a presentation document that shown images enhance the visual appeal of a presentation and explanation given by voice contributes to an easier understanding about the presentation. In this regard, according to the art described in the Patent Document 1, inputted texts are equivalent to words outputted by voice, and thus, regardless of whether inputted texts are displayed or not displayed, those are just simply outputted by voice, which cannot satisfy the advantages mentioned above.
Furthermore, with the arts described in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2000-057327 and 2003-110841, it is troublesome to embed related information as an electronic watermark or embed voice information in images, which is an unresolved problem.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.